


Beside U

by McDanigan



Series: All About Love [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Top Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanigan/pseuds/McDanigan
Summary: Jeju Island looked like a stretch of heaven in broad daylight as rays of sunlight kissed the waters, magnifying its ethereal shade of blue. The waters danced to a work song for the early morning activities, hitting the fishing boats on the wharf as the fishermen manned the vessels to start their day early.Near the shore, a grey heron looked like a still picture, mirroring a certain abandoned cupcake, standing tall and proud on the drawer, a few inches away from where two human forms were locked over each other.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: All About Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Beside U

_No matter where you are tonight,  
I’ma fly ‘round the whole world to find you  
I know you could be that, down to ride  
You know I would leave oceans behind you._

_“Ssiba—”_

The people around him all stopped in their tracks. Even those who couldn’t understand Korean. And he couldn’t blame them.

The room was silent just a few minutes ago— or at least that was how it sounded to him as he scrolled through his phone. In truth, he didn’t hear anything. He was deaf to Hyungwon continuously throwing a small Christmas tree display up in the air, hoping it would drop to the table, standing. Nope, also deaf to Minhyuk trying to kiss Shownu. And to Changkyun who was baby-talking himself out of sleep.

Now? Now he broke that “silence” with a—

“Ssi… ssi…” Kihyun stuttered, thinking of things to say to navigate through this… misunderstanding.

“Ssi?” Hyungwon asked, tilting his head as he stared at him with wide eyes as if warning him, _“I won’t save you. Save yourself.”_

“Ssiii-be-ria?”

“Ahhh.” As if a big block of ice cracked and melted into a puddle at their feet, everyone went back doing their business.

Kihyun threw his phone on the long table and covered his face in frustration. 

It was December, exactly 15 days before Christmas, and they were still stuck in a dressing room, surrounded by people who thought of them as some Asian boyband, talking a different language— _is it Chinese_ , he heard one ask— waiting to perform in front of people they didn't know. He loved it, loved the spotlight. But sometimes, it was just plain… annoying.

“It’s my sister’s birthday. Tomorrow.”

“Sister?” Changkyun snorted as he stretched out on the sofa, placing his feet on Kihyun’s thighs. “But you don’t have a— AHA—” a cough— “HAHA!” a laugh, and then in a whisper, “Sorry.”

“Oh my God. He’s gone insane,” Hyungwon said, caught between throwing his little Christmas tree on the table or staring at Changkyun with genuine concern… and throwing said Christmas tree right at him.

Shownu, who had finally taken himself away from Minhyuk, stood up to drink. He gulped a mouthful of Cola, cringed, and looked at Kihyun. “Whose birthday?”

“His sister’s,” Changkyun interrupted, looking up as he pointed at Kihyun.

“Ahh.” Shownu nodded in understanding.

Kihyun slowly slid Changkyun’s legs from his thighs as he stood up. “I’m going, _hyung_ ,” he said as he took a swig of soda from his own bottle. And then, facing them as they had unknowingly formed a semi-circle by the long table, he raised his Cola, “Violent reactions?” 

Changkyun raised a brow and smiled nonchalantly. Minhyuk dug himself against Changkyun. And Shownu. Well, he just reached out over the long table, took a donut, and grabbed a bite. Which left him with— 

Kihyun looked towards Hyungwon.

“As if we can do anything to stop you. You’re stubborn.” 

Shownu nodded, dancing as he ate. 

***  
  


_At last._

After a tiring shift in the cafe— taking in a lot of orders (some on the menu, some on a Starbucks menu or whichever cafe), talking to tourists in Japanese (some in English)— at last. At last. She could finally, oh so finally start reading the book she got as a gift from her friend at work. Besides, it’s Friday! And it’s her day off tomorrow, anyways. No taking of orders from other people, no talking to strangers, no—

_knock..... knock….._

She groaned as she put down the book she had put off for too long. 

_“Ne. Jjangkkaman,”_ she gently called out just in case her neighbors were already asleep. What time was it anyway? She glanced at the wall clock. 11:15 PM. It was _eomoni_ , the landlady. She knew her bills couldn’t wait until tomorrow. 

She took the money for her rent from her wallet, and was about to head to the door when she realized she didn’t have a bra. She looked down. It didn’t matter. She was wearing her sweaters, and it was only _eomoni_. The lights were also turned off anyway, so...

_knock….. knock….._

She headed for the door and opened it. _“Eomoni?”_

Before she knew it, a cupcake with a lighted candle floated in front of her face, and three familiar voices were whispering the zombie version of the Happy Birthday song.

“Oh my go—” She dropped the rent money on the floor and, without a word, flew to his embrace. It was Kihyun, wearing a thick hoodie jacket and a cap. 

Just then, Minhyuk, who was miming his Happy Birthday clap, laughed as he pointed on the floor. _“Hyung,”_ he said, looking at Shownu, “she just threw the money.”

Shownu giggled the usual way, his shoulders shaking, eyes disappearing as he waved towards her in the background. 

She waved back. “Thank you! Oh my god why are you here?”

And then, finally looking at Kihyun who was grinning charmingly towards her, she kissed him on his lips, before blowing the candle. 

“Yeeey. Happy Birthday,” Minhyuk whispered still, gently having a clapping duo with Shownu, who pointed at the both of them as if he was lecturing them. “Go to sleep.”

Minhyuk laughed as he playfully hit Shownu’s hand. And then, with an almost devilish grin on his face, Minhyuk waved at them as they headed closer to the stairs. Kihyun took her money from the floor and led her back to her room before her face turned red. 

She set the cupcake down, opened the lights, and helped him with his backpack and then his jacket. “You only brought your backpack?”

“Nope. They’re all upstairs. We rented a room.”

She covered her mouth, still processing how he could be here. Besides, they were in America for the Christmas activities, which could only mean he would have to fly to Japan tomorrow? The day after? _He’s insane. He’s got to be._

“But you’re not supposed to leave New York until, when? Tomorrow? And are you guys hungry?"

He laughed, arranging her blue headband on her head. She forgot it was there.

“You know I can book a private plane for you, right?”

She pushed him towards the bathroom. She knew, alright, and he didn't have to brag. “That’s exactly why Won-ah’s pissed off of you, you know. There are clean towels inside.”

“Okay, okay.” He surrendered. 

The shower was running when she sat on the bed across the slightly open balcony window, where she could hear the fishing boats gently bobbing and hitting the wharf just below the pension house. It was the onset of winter, but she still let the smell of the ocean gently touch her face from time time, letting the breeze enter her room to ruffle the white curtains that she had let down before going to sleep.

She took off her headband and ponytail to comb her hair. It was longer now and definitely smelled sweeter and fruitier than coffee that would usually permeate her hair at the end of the day. 

She heard a sneeze coming from the bathroom. 

_He’s really here isn’t he? What did he tell the company to let him leave like that?_

Of course she was worried. She wanted him, wanted to be with him 24/7, but she didn’t want him to fly for 15 hours just to rush to her. No wonder his eyes looked tired. 

Besides, she didn’t want to hinder anything that had to do with his career, much more now that they’re gaining more attention abroad despite having so many challenges for the past months. One breakthrough equalled two let downs. And they’d have to sail through the waves or their ship would eventually sink.

But whatever it was that he told them, she felt happy to be with him. In truth, she could go without a birthday celebration. Just to hear him or see him on a video call every day—or night— was enough. 

_But now_ … she could only sigh deeply as her heart started to pump faster in her chest, which seemed to be connected to her stomach and then seemed to dive slightly lower, down. 

_Now this_ , this had been a problem ever since he left, and she didn’t know what to do with it. What was the problem with her? 

She groaned as she stood up to change into her favorite sleep wear, a sweater-like dress that went slightly below her knees, leaving on just her panties underneath. It was just him, anyway. And he didn’t care. She headed to turn the lights off so that only the lamp on her bedside table remained open, when she stopped in her tracks and heard him singing. 

Why was it that every time he sings, she would get this sudden selfish thought that made her heart swell from thinking that no other woman but her could hear him like that? To hear him sing in the shower or laugh without thinking, or hear his rapid breaths turn into shameless, painful groans as he thrust deeper...

She turned the lights off with more force than was necessary and returned to the bed, biting her thumb and then her lower lip. 

And then she laughed, covering half of her face with her right hand, more from the pathetic, frustrating situation than anything else. 

“Babe, why are you laughing?” 

She jumped from the bed as she saw him walking out of the bathroom wearing a plain white shirt and dirty white sweatpants. 

She shrugged, not saying anything, before laying flat on the bed. 

“Are you going to sleep? Not yet,” he said as he turned his back from her to place all his concentration on neatly folding the clothes on the table near the balcony window. 

She watched as he painstakingly stacked his clothes— from his jeans to his hoodie sitting on the table, before finally placing his cap on top.

Just then, as if her feet had a mind of their own, she quietly slid down the bed, and took the few steps to reach him. He was humming, still humming the song he was singing in the shower, when she found herself slightly tiptoeing as she hugged him from behind and  
placed her lips behind his neck. 

And then, she felt it. She felt it when he suddenly stopped moving, felt it when his hands lay unmoving on the pile of dirty clothes on the table. Her heart sank. _Shit._ Her mind whirled. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Slowly, as if she was afraid she would push him to say something to break the silence, she stepped away, letting her arms fall from his waist. She broke the silence instead.

“Sorry,” she murmured. But just when she was about to take one more step away from him, he turned and pulled her to him, his lips making a gentle sound as it connected with hers. 

“Never—” he kissed her upper lip, “—say that—” and then her lower lip, “—again.” And then she found herself smiling, breathing against his lips as he kissed her fully on the mouth. 

It was only when the back of her thighs connected with the bed did she notice that they were near the bed and she was about to fall on it. She lifted his shirt and giggled when it caught on his necklace. 

“Shit,” he said roughly, just in time to see she’d fix their problem, before going back to kissing her on her now burning lips.

“Watch your mouth,” she said, pulling away slightly, teasing him. 

He chuckled as they tumbled on the bed. “No, _you_ watch _your_ mouth.” 

And then she watched and felt and gasped as he crawled to follow her on the other end of the bed where her pillows lay, watched as he held her face gently with one hand while urgently pulling her sleep wear up with the other. She clung to him, distracted between the taste of his tongue and the feel of his rough palm wandering from her upper thighs to her bottom to... a part of her belly that made her push his hand with a loud laugh. 

Kihyun grinned at her, his shoulders shaking, trying to control his laughter. “Ticklish?”

She was about to say yes, when he did it again, sending her bolting upright from the bed to try to outrun him to the other end of the room. “Stop it!” She giggled, busy pushing his hands away from the ticklish part of her lower abdomen— that she didn't even know was a ticklish part of her— when he pulled her towards him, her back on his chest and started kissing her neck while his hands worked her panties off. 

He moaned near her ear when she touched her; she gasped, biting her lip to avoid crying out loud when she felt his fingers slowly teasing her laughter away. She helped him pull her underwear all the way down and dropped it on the floor, helped him as he pulled her sleep wear all the way up and let it fall around them. 

She pulled back as he guided her to lay down, spreading her legs to circle around his waist, before pulling her closer to him. 

He kissed her again. Starting from her forehead, down to the bridge of her nose, skipping her lips to slide down her neck, leaving a trail of wet, open kisses to reach her breasts. 

She ran her hands on his now tousled hair, gently pulling on it with a gasp, when she felt his teeth wandering on her breast. 

He ignored it as he slid down, kissing her belly, licking her belly button, further down until he reached his destination.

She let herself fall deeper on the pillows, her hand still resting on his head as she covered her mouth with the other. 

It felt so good. So good to her, she was short of breath. She wanted to moan so loud, cry even. And she did as he inserted one finger and then another inside of her. He was so methodical, taking things slowly as she adjusted to his sweet invasion— the mixture of sensations, of tongue and cum and fingers making her go insane. 

But she didn't want it if he wouldn't feel the same. 

"Kihyun," she called, his name sounding more like a plea coming from her mouth. When he looked up at her with eyes lazy from pent up desire, she used the opportunity to lift his face up, scoot closer, and push him to stand at the foot of the bed. 

She kneeled on the bed and reached out to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips as she played with his hair with one hand, while pushing down his sweatpants with the other. 

She pulled away from him as she kissed his neck, down to his now broader chest, down—

"Ah, no, no," he gently said as he saw what she was about to do next. 

She did not stop as she felt his hands on her long hair, caressing her gently, pulling her hair as he let out a harsh hiss and then a groan and then a—

He pushed her towards the bed, letting her slide backwards as he placed himself between her legs and slowly, carefully, entered her.

Deep breaths mingled as the song of unintelligible cries were muffled by the meeting of their open mouths. 

The curtains danced as the ocean breeze slowly peeked inside the balcony window.

Jeju Island looked like a stretch of heaven in broad daylight as rays of sunlight kissed the waters, magnifying its ethereal shade of blue. The sun fought to extinguish the cool December weather, while the waters danced to a work song for the early morning activities, hitting the fishing boats on the wharf as the fishermen manned the vessels to start their day early. 

Near the shore, a grey heron looked like a still picture, mirroring a certain abandoned cupcake, standing tall and proud on the drawer, a few inches away from where two human forms were locked over each other. 

Soo-Yeon felt the wind blow on her forehead in gentle repetitions— a warm wind, unlike the winter breeze visiting her room from the open balcony window. Slowly, she opened her eyes. And saw Kihyun so closely huddled to her that all she could see was his neck. It was his breath touching her forehead.

She kissed his collarbone and tried to bury herself deeper into him. She closed her eyes again and was oblivious to the minutes or hours that passed, when she woke up with a start.

Opening her eyes, she found herself now on top of him, still deep in his sleep, unaware that he had just become her own body pillow. Seeing that the thick blanket had just left their bodies, she slowly reached for it and covered them.

She looked at him, observed how beautiful he looked, his hair touching his bare face, his mouth slightly open from sleep, his chin waiting to be kissed, the blue veins visible on his fair neck, his chest consistently rising and falling, letting her notice something else.

Slowly, to avoid waking him up, she took a closer look on his necklace and the pendant that was resting quietly just above his chest. 

Two months ago, she remembered fighting him over it. 

"You can't wear it. _Your fans will know._ " She would say. To which he would reply with, "I will if I want to."

So she put the pendant on a necklace given to her by her mother, and gave it to him. His smile, then, left her with butterflies in her stomach and tears in her eyes if she was going to be honest. Just then, she knew she made the most difficult, yet the best decision she had ever made in her life. But where she found herself still ill at ease with worry over the situation, Kihyun had never been so sure.

And what he said to her that night made it all clear to her.

"I'll always make sure to end up beside you, Yoo Soo-Yeon." 

She looked at her left hand bearing the same ring that was hanging from his neck. 

_Set in the jet trail, with a cloud of smoke,  
Spell your name out, for the cosmos,  
No matter where you are tonight,  
I’ma make sure I end up beside you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I don't know, but there's something intimate about writing in the middle of the night about two people in Jeju Island. It's like looking in on a secret only two people know about. 
> 
> If you have reached this end note, I'd like to thank you! It means so much that you've read my work, and if you've seen the other two works preceding this one ( **Love U** featuring Hyungwon & **Got My Number** featuring Wonho), then you'll see a pattern. 
> 
> Aside from the fact that the stories are based on the songs from **Monsta X' All About Luv album** , these short stories capture small intimate acts of love & friendship in the middle of the night. Only a few characters are included, but one thing is for sure. You'll see female characters that are as strong as the male lead and male characters who can be as soft and feminine as their female counterparts. 
> 
> I gave **Beside U** to Kihyun for a reason. In real life, we see him as the most confident, firm one, and the lyrics to the song spoke to me about being sure, if this makes sense. Being sure that he will "be there when you wake up in the middle of the night" or that he will "fly 'round the whole world to find you." It's speaks of devotion, of making sure he'd end up beside her. And I just loved it. 
> 
> As to the ending, I'd love to know your thoughts! In the mean time, I genuinely hope you are doing great amid the health emergency. Please stay at home. Be courageous. We can get through this.


End file.
